


Starcrossed

by Demonkey



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Degradation, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rick and Morty Reference, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Surprise Kissing, Tragic Romance, i dont know where I wanna go with this yet, reddit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonkey/pseuds/Demonkey
Summary: Akira is adjusting to his old life poorly. His loneliness permeates him more than anything, but that will come to end soon enough with an unexpected individual.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Author's Note: Hey guys, back here every Wednesday! Today was LONG, I had to take a day off of work to fix my car and I hate uploading from my phone, so that's why it isn't earlier. That being said, I'm really not sure where to put it next, just because I don't wanna make it TOO full of plot. I like writing porn, but then again I am glad to exit my comfort zone with actual exposition to preface WHY people might be fucking. Even so, get ready y'all and if you like it I'll write more chapters in the future! also this plays out in Vanilla so if you're like me and haven't completed the new one, this one is spoiler free. also fuck kasumi all my homies hate kasumi)

Akira slumped back in his chair, absentmindedly playing with the frame of his fake glasses as the rain landed on his window and roof. Life hasn’t been the same since the Phantom Thieves disbanded and he’s gone back to his hometown. His heart was heavy, still troubled with the life he’s left behind. He checks his phone. Nothing. Do they even remember him? He was their leader, after all. They made a group chat to keep in contact with one another after everything, but it died shortly after as school started up again. It hurt. 

That was when his phone dinged.

-NEW FRIEND REQUEST-

The raven-haired boy studied the name and profile. Was it an acquaintance from school? He didn’t recall anyone by such a name... No picture or description either.

Chiro Akego. 

Taking a second look, his face crumpled. That’s a pseudonym. “What kind of prank is this..” He took no time adding it back and messaging, even though he swore to himself that it would break his surprising 1-year record of never texting anyone first. He knew it couldn’t have possibly been the person he thought it was, as much as he hoped it, nothing could bring back his most tumultuous rival. “Why would I even want him back? The horrors he committed upon others, even members of my group... It’s countless. What’s wrong with me?” His mind was swirling with confusion and emotion, but mostly with frustration as this “stranger” is taking their sweet time to respond. Hey, who is this?

The typing icon slid up on the other side, then abruptly stopping. I think you know full well who this is, Kurusu. Akira read the message over and over. He wasn’t fully convinced at this point, but he was still hasty. Why don’t you remind me? Akira’s heart was racing, he was admittedly excited just getting to talk to someone again. Adjusting to his old school was hard, it was like the start of Shujin all over, but worse since everyone knows everyone. 

I kept my side of the promise too, Kuru-Kun.

Akira audibly gasped. You have got to be shitting me. His mind traveled back to when he made that vow. Tears welled up a little in his eyes as he reminisced that long and late-night phone call.

He was standing just outside of LeBlanc in the autumn leaves. The glow of the store was gone, Sojiro leaving Akira the keys since the teenager had expressed a need to be out a little later for the Jazz Club that night. On the other line, Akechi was whimpering a little, almost inconsolable after their hangout. “A-Akira.. This is no secret. I need to say it because.. I just have to, okay?” Akira made a sound of agreement. “I’m scared. I haven’t felt this terrified since my mom..” The honey-haired teen was cracking on the other side. “You’ve been my first real friend. This life is so-*hic* fucking cruel to me. I don’t know what I did, I’ve just been trying to survive... I’m scared for the Phantom Thieves. I’m scared of myself. A part of me knows what I have to do, but this doesn’t feel like the usual cleanup.” Akira tilted his head in confusion. ‘Cleanup?’ “Akira? Are you still there?” Akechi said desperately. “Can you promise me that if I go off the deep end, you’ll let me go?” The raven-haired teen pondered, trying to mask his own heart breaking a little. Akira hated the thought of Akechi leaving, their rivalry kept things eventful and involved. “Would you feel less scared if I said yes?” Akechi paused. “Yeah. *long sigh* and, I’ll promise you, that if you let me go... You’ll see me again, and we can finally be true rivals. Friends. You have no reason to trust me right now, I wouldn’t, but you’ll see when the time comes.” 

Akira continued to comfort him after that point and shot the breeze with Akechi until his fingertips went pink in the late-night Autumn cold. After about an hour, Akira realized that Akechi hadn’t responded in a while. “Hey, Goro, are you still there?” He paused, hearing no response but calm breathing. He must be exhausted. Akira clicked the phone and finally went inside. Morgana brushed up against his leg and coaxed him to bed.

His phone dinged again. 

Don’t tell me you forgot. 

Quite the opposite. Can you meet me at Yasogami High?

The message was left on read.

Akira, almost robotically got up from his chair to get dressed. Early spring weather was colder in Inaba, so he anticipated it with a beanie and slightly more concealing black jacket. He almost couldn’t believe what was happening to him, or that any of this was even real. 

He took no time putting his shoes on and making sure all of the doors were locked. His parents weren’t around as much as he might have liked, but that didn’t mean they were kind to him when they were present either. He knew how his parents felt about the entire ordeal, and how he had disgraced the Kurusu family yadda yadda yadda. He knew in his conscience what he did was correct, and it wasn’t his duty to convince them otherwise anyways.

The cold air whipped his cheeks as he exited, walking down the main arterial of Inaba to the school. As he walked by the fence, he saw a lone teenager sitting on the table part of an outside bench, but couldn’t make out the silhouette from where he was. He went through the gate, knowing it was still unlocked for extracurriculars. He reached the bench area, and the dark figure was gone. ‘What?’ He looked around, and then heard the telltale slam of the outside boy’s bathroom door. 

Akira followed after, knowing that this had to be the way to talk privately with the Dishonored Prince. Something didn’t feel right about the ‘convenience’ of the situation. What compelled him to come here? 

Upon opening the door, his uneasiness became overwhelming. The walls distorted around him almost instantaneously, his Metanav flickering on. “Hello!?” Akira cried out. It was already too late, the bathroom had become a core to what felt like a Palace. “Interesting isn’t it.” Akira turned around, only to see jaded maroon eyes staring into his own. Akechi chuckled. The raven-haired teen was almost frozen in excitement but maintained a stoic expression.

“It really is you.”

“In the flesh, Akira.


	2. The one where they have sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOAH WILL THEY FUCK!?? WHO KNOWES

Akira gazed at him, looking into his eyes, then looking at the surroundings of the Palace. “What is this?” he questioned.  
“I’m not sure myself, I walked into it as soon as I first scouted out your school, I was completely submerged when I first came, but its presence makes more questions than it solves,” Akechi stated, tapping his chin.

“Yeah. I thought we destroyed distortion... Was it all for nothing?”

“Maybe it wasn’t destroyed, I exist too, somehow. The game isn’t over yet.” 

Goro stopped tapping his chin, and then looked down at Akira. “That means we have unfinished business.” 

Akira shied away. His glasses reflected back the palace light, blocking the path to his steel-colored eyes. Akira had always harbored feelings of admiration and curiosity for Goro, but seeing him in person again after their sudden break off was kindling something deeper. “We have to sort out this Palace together, yeah?” 

Goro chuckled. “This isn’t our responsibility anymore, you know that. It would be nice if you could drop the act, the Trickster I know wouldn’t be so straight-laced,” He chided jokingly, placing his hand on the younger teen’s shoulder.

The reconnection was almost instantaneous. 

Akira smiled, looking back at the taller boy. “You’re right, the Trickster you know would get sold out and still come crawling back because he’s bored,” He said, taking the jab at himself.

Goro laughed a little too hard. 

“You know what the best thing is about a Palace?” Akechi said, catching his breath.

“What?”

“You don’t have interruptions.”

“What, like your phone doesn’t work?”

“Not just that. There are no eyes on you, no noise escapes, and nothing remains when it’s destroyed. When I was shown Mementos the first time, it became one of the first places I felt like I could go and just be myself. I wouldn’t be obligated to put on a face for some TV studio, or to be used as a playing chip for higher-ups, or having to hear the constant scrutiny and arbitration of my position from strangers or otherwise. It was the most freedom I could have, until now.”

Akira loved the way his voice sounded. “You’re right. I’ve never thought about it that way, but even a romp through Mementos was better than any place in the physical world. Say, you didn’t take me here to try and kill me again, yeah?” He said, half-joking.

“I have a deal to keep, and we’re just ordinary teenagers at this point anyway, there wouldn’t be any incentive for me to do that.” 

“That’s true. Was the promise the only reason you wanted to reach out to me again or was it something else?” 

Goro took his hand off of the other teen’s shoulder and placed it in his pocket. “It had very little to actually do with the promise, honestly.” He paused for an almost agonizing amount of time. His voice shook a little when he spoke again. “You haven’t left my mind since you were first in it, Akira. Something immediately drew me towards you and it keeps doing it. At first, I was repulsed by my own irksome thoughts of you, but now I realize that it was only natural for me to want to get closer to you. Do you... Want to get closer to me?” Akechi stopped there, not wanting to come off as desperate to the other.

Akira smiled a little. “I think that would be well deserved. You were so difficult before.”

In an instant, Akira was sealed off with warm, soft lips pressing against his own. He was caught with such intense surprise that he tried pulling away at first, but Akechi snaked his arm around the younger teen’s waist, feeling the other melt into the kiss.

Akira’s mind was melting. If he wasn’t mystified already, this would just about do it. The black-haired teen was used to being the bizarre wildcard of the pair, but having such strong desires for the disgraced detective made fulfilling them even more addictive.

He pulled his lips back for a moment, only to reintroduce them to Goro’s again. Akechi’s lips were perfect. They weren’t full, but they had a great shape and they were that perfect window of irriguous that wasn’t dry or sticky. 

Akira was getting hot, and fast. The jacket was far too much to wear in this situation. “Hold on, I need to get this off.” Akechi let go of him, and proceeded to lift the bottom part of his own hoodie up, revealing a teeshirt underneath, which was something that the Trickster had never seen him wear prior.

His silver eyes twinkled a little as he took off his glasses, and unzipped his jacket. His body was pale, but not in an unhealthy way. The raven-haired boy proceeded to remove his own shirt, revealing a beautifully lithe body. There was little definition of muscles, however, his waist was quite small, and his hipbones were easily visible. Akechi was a little more tanned, his shirt coming off to reveal soft abs and sex lines.

“Nice cum gutters, Goro.” 

“Fuck off, Redditor. The only way you’d know that term is if you watched Rick and Morty.”

“So you know the term was used in Rick and Morty.” 

“I’m not having this conversation right now.”

Akira chuckled, knowing Akechi’s soft spot in American pop-culture nonsense. “Let me help you with those,” He approached the other young man, kneeling down and unbuckling his pants. Akechi smirked at him, looking down, and placing his hand on Akira’s hair to stroke it.

“Wait. I’m not misreading the situation, am I?” 

“You’re not. I’ve wanted this for a very long time.” 

“Seriously?” 

Akira nervously unzipped the other’s pants, feeling inexperienced despite his long record of dating. ‘Then again, I’ve only ever done stuff with girls up until this point,’ He reasoned.

He pulled down the other’s boxers, Goro’s erection springing up in Akira's face. The black-haired teen’s heart was pounding in his chest again. He grabbed the base of Goro’s shaft and kissed the tip of it gently, then placed his mouth around the former detective’s throbbing dick.

“Aaaahh~” Akechi shook a little from the sudden pleasure. “Have you done this before?”

Akira decided not to respond, closing his eyes and bringing the member well past his front teeth. He started bobbing his head, making sure that saliva coated the other’s cock. He tasted precum in the back of his mouth, which wasn’t bad, surprisingly. He continued bobbing, sliding his lips up to the tip of the other’s, and swirling the tongue around it. Goro groaned in pleasure, still running his fingers through the other’s hair, not applying pressure, more using it for support. 

Akira felt himself getting hard too, his jeans becoming an uncomfortable barrier for him. He was always more of a giver, and so he kept working the other’s dick with his hand and sucking, feeling the stiff penis twitch hard. With his only education on blowjobs being the receiving of them and watching porn, he was surprised Akechi couldn’t tell.

“You’re a fucking whore, aren’t you, Akira?” Akechi crooned. 

The black-haired teen looked up at him and slid the dick down his throat, almost as a ‘Yeah, what are you gonna do about it?’ gesture. Goro’s eyes were so dilated, the pupils only had a tiny ring of maroon in them now. Akira started sucking harder, Goro’s dick was completely slick with spit as Akira now worked him only with his mouth. ‘Why does no one ever talk about the jaw pain with this?’ He thought, still sliding his warm tongue up the underside of the brown-haired teen’s cock. 

It was obvious that Akechi was getting extremely worked up, He could barely even contain his moans as Kurusu ran the other’s dick down his throat, almost feeling like he was going to get a bruise back there. Goro needily clung onto the other’s hair, feeling the sweat and heat between them becoming almost unbearable. “F-fuck. You have such a fantastic throat.”

Akira kept going, when suddenly, Akechi pulled him off, staggering out a final moan. “Sorry, I just wanna have this a little longer.” Akira nodded, saying, “Also, to answer your question, I just did stuff I’ve seen in porn. You’re the first guy I’ve ever been with intimately.”   
“That’s almost surprising, but you are a quick learner. Let me return the favor.” Akechi leaned down to Akira, gently pushing the other back. Akira felt the cold floor on his back, finally at a relaxed angle. Akechi straddled the shorter boy and kissed him again. 

Akira felt like he was about to burst. Akechi kissed a trail down the pale teen’s body until he reached the tent in his pants. “Is this okay?” the detective asked. Akira nodded, already working to unzip his own pants and give his dick to Goro. “Antsy, I see,” Goro said in a low voice. Akira’s penis was throbbing almost painfully from anticipation, which Goro sympathized with as he took the other’s cock into his mouth and slid his head down. 

The black-haired teen groaned out in pleasure, relishing in the familiarity of a blowjob. He cursed a little as the warm, slimy heat of the detective’s mouth encased his penis. “Ah..” Goro was much more liberal on the spit than anything Akira was used to, but that frictionless and warm sensation was addictive. Akechi came up for air, spitting on his dick and rubbing it around even more. He continued this motion a few more times, deep throating Akira’s cock, drooling all over it, and then coming up to drip even more saliva onto his overwhelmed dick. “Fuuuuck... That feels amazing, Goro.” Akira wasn’t much of a moaner, but he tended to become more talkative during an act. “Wait, why are you stopping?” Akechi moved his mouth off of the other’s dick with a wet pop. “Well, this was just to lube you up, I’m not ending it here.” The brown-haired teen rifled through his hoodie pocket for a moment, exposing a small bottle of lube and a condom. “Do you... Wanna have a go at this?” He asked, opening up the condom. 

“Wow, you actually came prepared. Was this your expectation?” 

“I didn’t want to be unprotected if anything were to happen between us. I always sensed that you liked me more than you led on when we were still in Tokyo. If those feelings between us were to get out of hand, well... Better safe than sorry, yeah?” 

“Of course. I’d love to fuck you.”

Akechi slid the condom on Akira with his mouth, imbuing a little moan from the silver-eyed teenager. After applying a healthy amount of lube to his anus, Akechi straddled him, placing his rear over the other’s pelvis. The detective placed his hand on Akira’s dick, positioning it where it needed to be. With the other hand, he grabbed the pale teen’s thigh, sliding his dick into his finely lubricated asshole. Goro sucked in a breath of air, feeling the whole length of Akira’s cock permeate inside of him. It suddenly became very tight for both of them. Akira was stirring under Goro, already twitching with the strong desire to move. Goro slowly worked his ass with Akira, reaching the base of his cock in due time.

Akira was rock hard inside of him. The sensation was unbelievably tight and hot. He felt Goro’s ass twitch around his dick, making the tightness even more intense. “Please, Goro, let me move. Let me feel every inch inside of you,” He groaned out. Goro’s face was a little red as he finally relaxed at the base of Akira’s member. “Hold on.” Akira could hardly wait any longer. Akechi squeezed Akiras’ dick a few times, then settled. “Go ahead.” 

Akira smirked, gripping Goro’s hips. He thrusted a few times, just to get a feeling for the sensation. It was insane. The ridges inside of Goro’s ass flexed and gripped Akira’s cock almost instantly, as he was sliding in and out. Finally, he started picking up the pace a little, thrusting harder into the detective and using his hands to shift the other boy around on his dick. Goro started joining, bouncing into Akira’s thrusts and moaning more. Akira’s thighs were shaking from the pressure of Akechi’s hands. Akira looked down, watching Goro lustfully bounce on his cock, legs spread, and exposing his own rock hard dick. “Y-you’re perfect, Trickster..” Akechi moaned out, sliding up and down Akira’s penis with more fervor. Akira continued muscling Akechi into a more favorable pace for himself, slapping against Goro’s hips with his pelvis, gripping harder onto the brown-haired teens' sides. 

It wasn’t long until Goro’s legs got tired, and they changed it to doggy style. Akira slid into the other boy with ease, Goro’s propped up ass clenching around his dick almost instantly. “You love being used, don’t you, Goro?” Akira said seductively, ramming his cock deeper into Goro’s ass with the new angle. “Y-yeess..” Akechi barely managed to moan out, completely lost in the euphoria of having his prostate rammed by the rambunctious protagonist. “That’s good. I want nothing more for you than to be my adorable little cum dumpster. I can cum in you every day, punish you when you misbehave, and ensure that you’ll walk away every night knowing your place as my personal whore.” Akira was thrusting harder and harder with every passing word, feeling every new segment of Akechi’s rectum flex erratically, squeezing more and more around the girth of Akira’s cock.  
He could feel the wetness cascading down inside as he rubbed against the older boy’s prostate, emanating moans from the teenager that was like music to his ears. He felt himself getting close. Akechi’s eyes widened as Akira pulled back Akechi’s arms toward him, making it so Goro couldn’t slip away from the protagonist’s fervent pounding. Goro was also getting close, the sensation of his ass being filled to the brim and fucked was pervading his entire body to an overstimulating extent. “F-fuck me harder, please, Joker.” Akira was extremely aroused by his codename being used like this, for this. There was little more he could do than comply in the heat of the moment. He lifted Akechi more with his arms, almost working to levigate the other’s ass with his cock. “Yes, yes, yes, fuck! Just like that! Please!!” Akira’s entire body was drenched in sweat, his body losing control as his dick stiffened to adamantine proportions. “I’m cumming! Oh, fuck!” Cried Akira, thrusting his dick into the deepest reaches of Goro’s rectum and releasing his seed. 

He groaned, his eyes rolling up in his head. Goro suddenly cinched around his penis, then released, the twitching of his ejaculating cock could be felt from where Akira was inside of him. They both sighed, Akira’s dick throbbing incessantly in Goro’s ass as it tightened in pulses around Akira’s dick. Goro’s dick was dripping with ejaculate, some of it also dripping out on the floor underneath them. Akira felt his penis being coated with his cum inside the condom, which made the sensation uncomfortably slimy. As he softened a little, he withdrew, nipping Akechi’s neck as he went to lay down beside him.

“You know, I figured the floor of a Palace would be cold, but this feels like the ground’s heated.” 

“It’s kinda cozy.” 

“So, can we go back to how you watch Rick and Morty, Goro?”

“Goddammit, NO.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey all! So 1. sorry I didn't post sooner, my boyfriend was PARTICULARLY needy last night so finishing the story in a timely manner was a... hassle, to say the least. But, it's here! Also, I thought it would be some funny postmodern meme humor to add stuff about the new R&M, you can't have an entirely serious fanfic. That being said, I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave a comment if you have criticism or anything else! I read it all and absolutely adore y'alls insight. <3


End file.
